Honeystar WindClan
Honeystar Male - WindClan - Leader A p p e a r a n c e Honeystar looks a bit like his namesake. He has short whiskers and long ears, and eyes the color of dark honey. A stripe runs from each of his eyes, like a tear mark. His tabby markings are a darker orange. But his short fur is contrasted by his long, fluffy tail, and his large ears which can pick up the faintest sound. At times he looks like a kitten, but at others he looks like an elder, and his age is confusing. Honeystar’s expression is kind and sweet, and you would never guess that he is the same leader who fights alongside his warriors during a battle. He is broad shouldered and fairly short. He is often looking around and on the move throughout WindClan camp, busily making sure everyone is alright. His muzzle is a little longer and sharper than average, but nothing that is often noticed. P e r s o n a l i t y Honeystar hates how every cat looks up to him, but if he needs to will take on his responsibilities. He’s known for not exactly following formalities, earning him some mutters from the older leaders. He is also much easier to approach than other leaders and is always open. He leads his Clan like a huge family (in the Warriors books, WindClan is a huge family). He will try to reason with the enemy, but if necessary, he will fight. Honeystar often tries to discuss with the members of his clan, not just his deputy, about big decisions. He does this because he fears the members of his clan will think of him as a bad leader for making all the decisions on his own. H i s t o r y Once, there was a kit named Honeykit. He was the only kit in his litter, and he was scrawny and weak. His mother, Emberfall, died soon after he was able to eat prey, and his father, Ivoryclaw, went on a hunting patrol and never returned. Though Honeykit was all on his own, he was determined to survive. He survived by himself, acting like an apprentice far before he would have if he was a normal kit. Alderstar noted Honeykit’s ambition and perseverance, and introduced the kit to Pineshade. While not an official mentor quite yet, they acted like a pair. Pineshade, at first, felt put off by the kit's childish ambition to become leader one day. However, after becoming Honeypaw and becoming his official mentor, Pineshade excepted the golden tom's dream and helped him reach it. Honeypaw grew into a fine apprentice and earned his warrior name early. Honeyfire was often bullied by the other warriors and especially the senior warriors due to his youth and urge to be leader. He promised himself, one night, that when he was leader, this wouldn't happen to anyone else. But then, his best friend Dapplefeather died at the vicious claws of a badger. Broken, he vowed that he would never let any of his Clanmates suffer the same fate. He trained an apprentice, Flickerpaw, who later became Flickerfur. The past deputy, Silvertrot, retired due to lack of interest in being leader. Many of the clan had been noticing the leaders grave drawing nearer with his old age. Alderstar eventually appointed him as deputy after getting to know the young Warrior better. Honeyfire took his position of deputy very seriously and lost most of his childhood friends due to lack of socializing. Many of the clan jokingly called his time as deputy, his cold shoulder phase, Alderstar lost his last life to old age, and Honeyfire became Honeystar at the age of 29 moons. One of Honeystar’s first actions as leader was making Emberkit and Sprucekit apprentices. He assigned Emberkit to Darkbreeze, a warrior Honeystar had looked up to since he was an apprentice. Sprucekit was assigned to Hazelfall. After some trouble with containing Redkit , a scarred kit, in the medicine den, Honeystar made Fernpaw a warrior. Honeystar then began planning for the Gathering, and began to stress out, it being his first. Honeystar thanked DarkBreeze and the medicine cats for their help with Redkit. He then chatted with the two new apprentices before the Gathering started. On the way there, a tragic accident happened. A storm started and Falconheart, Honeystar’s deputy, slipped on the wet ground and fell into a rushing river. Honeystar and his warriors tried to save him, but failed. Honeystar moarned his lost deputy on the way to the a gathering but tried to distract himself with the other clan cats. At the Gathering, Honeystar was very self conscious of his words and actions, worrying if he would mess up. After a grammar mistake while making announcements, he noticed a snake edging near the apprentices. Honeystar walked briskly over to see a cat standing next to it. Soon, RiverStar and DarkBreeze came over to question the cat. After a tense argument, RiverStar helped stop a fight between Frostwing and Honeystar. Honeystar left them in anger along with DarkBreeze. After talking for a while, Honeystar asked DarkBreeze if she would become his deputy. She eagerly and greatefully agreed. When they arrived back at camp, Honeystar made DarkBreeze deputy. While watching from Tallrock as DarkBreeze interacted with the rest of the clan, Honeystar realized he had a tiny crush on his new deputy. The realization hit him after the ceremony of how gone his deputy really was. To clear his mind, Honeystar snuck out of camp to take a walk. Near RiverClan's border, an Adder attacked him. A loner helped fend off the viper but the golden Tom had already been bitten in the ankle. The loner helped Honeystar back to camp, following his scent trail. Halfway there, Honeystar passed out and the loner carried him the rest of the way. DarkBreeze and Swallowflight were on a border patrol during Honeystar's absence and ran into the loner. They took the golden leader into the Medicine den where both the loner and DarkBreeze kept a watchful eye on Honeystar. After most the day had past, Honeystar awoke to find his deputy standing over him. By the leader's request, the loner came over to hear Honeystar. He thanks the loner and smiles at both of them. He then laughs at out the loner showed more selflessness than he ever had before drawing the last breath of his first life. Honeystar's second life, determination made him slightly colder, similar to him when deputy. He was soft around his deputy and the loner but was easily annoyed by everyone else. Honeystar, still recovering, was about to listen to the loner's story when Redkit came into the den and asked when he'd be an apprentice. After a cold remark about knowing his place in WindClan, Honeystar reflects on how he had the same ambition before ending on a stale note telling the kit, "But having respect for those older than you is what makes us different." Honeystar noticed his coldness but shook it off quickly. R e l a t i o n s h i p s Clan Members "If you're listening from StarClan, please look over DarkBreeze. Protect her and help me stay strong. I know you would've been proud to have her be your deputy when the time came." -To Falconheart's ghost about DarkBreeze. Darkbreeze- Honeystar values his deputy significantly. He honors her loyalty and determination to him and WindClan. He has a small crush on her, but tries to over look it in hopes of keeping their relationship professional. "INSERT' Starlingfur- Honeystar admires the medicine cat's determination to her role in the clan. He and Starlingfur often get along well. Even though they aren't the closest of clan mates, he still treats her like family. "INSERT" Sagebreeze - Honeystar respects the young she cat and her hardworking attitude. He knows that when Starlingfur is in StarClan or retires, Sagebreeze will make a fine successor. "INSERT' Hazelfall- Honeystar believes Hazelfall is one of the most caring cats he knows. Her motherly personality caused them to bond quickly due to the WindClan leader's kithood. "INSERT" Fernspirit- Honeystar admires of the newly appointed warrior and her cheerful spirit. He can’t wait to see what the future holds for her. "INSERT" Emberpaw- Honeystar, at first, had thought about making Emberpaw his own apprentice before deciding that DarkBreeze would make a better mentor. Emberpaw’s dedication is something Honeystar can’t wait to see grow as she grows into a warrior. "INSERT" Sprucepaw- Honeystar, similar to how he feels about Emberpaw, admires this apprentice and can’t wait to see her future. "INSERT" Lightpaw- Honeystar hasn’t gotten to know this apprentice yet, but can’t wait to get to know Lightpaw better. "I would also highly suggest you remember your place in the clan. I admire your ambition, as it reminds me of myself when I was your age. But respect for those older than you is what makes us different." Redkit- Honeystar has mixed feelings on Redkit. His lack of respect to authorities causes the tom’s hair to stick up. Honeystar has made a handful of cold remarks to the kit when he has stepped out of line in an attempt to correct his ways. In all honesty, Honeystar sees himself in Redkit and fears what path he will go down. Outside of WindClan Riverstar- Frostwing- Ainekra- Henry- N i n e L i v e s Selflessness ”With this life, I give you selflessness. Use it to save those in need.” -Cherrystar, the leader of RiverClan while Honeystar was deputy Honeystar’s first life was selflessness. It was given by Cherrystar, who lost her last life sacrificing herself to save Sunwhisker. Determination ”With this life, I give you determination. Use it to keep your paws on the path you believe is right.” - Alderheart, the leader before Honeystar Honeystar’s second life, determination, was given by Alderheart. He lost his last life to old age. Compassion ”With this life, I give you compassion. Use it to lead your Clan, and set aside your differences to accept others.” -Emberfall, his mother Honeystar’s third life was compassion. It was given by his mother, Emberfall, who died shortly after he was able to eat prey. Loyalty ”With this life, I give you loyalty. Use it to lead your Clan through thick and thin, and to never waver from your duties as a leader.” -Ivoryclaw, his father Honeystar’s fourth life was loyalty. It was given by his father, Ivoryclaw, who died in an ambush by a group of rogues. Courage ”With this life, I give you courage. Use it to charge ahead into the unknown, instead of shrinking away.” -Badgerclaw, a close friend of Honeystar Honeystar’s fifth life was courage, given to him by Badgerclaw. He died fighting for WindClan. Patience ”With this life, I give you patience. Use it to endure through the hardest of battles, the coldest of leaf-bares.” -Whitetail, an ancient and wise elder Honeystar’s sixth life was patience. It was given to him by Whitetail, who died defending the nursery from foxes. Hope ”With this life, I give you hope. Use it in the darkest of times, for as long as there is hope, there is a way out.” -Featherfire, a medicine cat Honeystar’s seventh life was hope, given to him by Featherfire. She died at the claws of another medicine cat. Certainty ”With this life, I give you certainty. Use it in every decision.” -Nightstar, a young leader Honeystar’s eighth life was certainty. It was given to him by Nightstar, who lost his last life to a fox. Faith ”With this life, I give you faith. Faith in the warrior code, faith in StarClan, and faith in yourself.” -Blazeheart, a well-known warrior Honeystar’s ninth life was faith, given to him by Blazeheart. She died fending off a fox that had ambushed her. G a l l e r y Nibbikimage.jpg|By MoonWing9 Extremely_late.._whoops.jpg|By Epi! D935EB4F-B6BA-4A27-8984-C03A90440783.jpeg|As a cat IRL Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Leaders Category:WindClan Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:Role Play Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Adopted Characters Category:Content (Piggyxl)